tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Goes the Diesel
Pop Goes the Diesel is the twelfth episode of the second season. Plot The engines are tired of Duck's chatter of his Great Western heritage and are relieved when someone new comes to the yard. The visitor is a Diesel shunter called Diesel, who flatters the engines. Duck, however, is skeptical, and leaves Diesel to his own devices. Diesel tries to pull some dirty old trucks, but their brakes are "on" and Diesel becomes furious when he can't move them. To add to that, Duck refuses to help clean up and the trucks sing a rude song about Diesel, prompting him to angrily scuttle away. Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duck and the Diesel Engine. * In the restored UK version, Ringo Starr's voice is edited out when the trucks sing Pop Goes the Diesel and one scene of Diesel pulling the trucks is sped up. * In a rare picture, Diesel's siderods are crooked. Goofs * In the scene where Duck is exactly side-on, a small space between the face and the model is visible. * Henry's tender is missing in the first shot featuring him. * Diesel didn't say anything to compliment Percy, so it's odd that Percy was smiling at Diesel too. * Diesel follows Duck too quickly for the turntable to have turned to face him. * Gordon's eyes are wonky when Duck and Diesel leave. * When Duck and Diesel frown at each other Duck is missing his eyebrows. Duck is also missing eyebrows when Diesel first backs into the shed. * Duck isn't in the siding when Diesel tries to pull the trucks. * Steam can be seen around Diesel when he was trying to move the trucks. * When the narrator says "Diesel lost patience" one of the trucks has a piece of hair on it. * When Diesel tries to push the trucks back he backs down onto the breakdown train, not the trucks. * In one scene, there isn't a truck in the siding that Duck is in before he goes to collect the other trucks. One appears in the siding during the trucks' song, then after it finishes there isn't. * In the scene of Duck seeing Diesel after collecting the trucks, Diesel backs down to the trucks he had been struggling with - straight into them - then he then comes forward a little so as to be directly in line with Duck. Last of all, when Duck leaves, he goes backwards suddenly before heading off. * After Duck leaves to get Gordon's coaches, there is still steam venting from the track. Gallery File:PopGoestheDiesel.png File:PopGoestheDiesel2.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel3.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel4.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel5.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel6.jpg|Duck File:PopGoestheDiesel7.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel8.jpg|Duck and the Trucks File:PopGoestheDiesel9.jpg|Duck on the turntable File:PopGoestheDiesel10.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel11.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel12.jpg|James, Gordon and Henry File:PopGoestheDiesel13.jpg|Troublesome Trucks File:PopGoestheDiesel14.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel15.png|Duck and Diesel File:PopGoestheDiesel16.png|Duck File:PopGoestheDiesel17.png File:PopGoestheDiesel18.png|Diesel File:PopGoestheDiesel19.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel20.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel21.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel22.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel23.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel24.png File:PopGoestheDiesel25.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel26.jpg Episode left|450px Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes